tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoma
"You can kill me, but you cannot kill the spirit of Hoshido!" RETIRE INFO: Character - Retire (reuse expy idea tho), Dragon - Adopt NAME: Ryoma GENDER: Cis male PRONOUNS: he/him/his ORIENTATION: Bisexual BIRTHDATE: Late winter 2736 AGE: 30 as of spring 2767 LOCATION: High Reaches Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingrider WING: Firestorm EYES: Brown HAIR: Brown, long HEIGHT AND BUILD: 6' 4", strongly built PLAY-BY: Ryoma (Fire Emblem) FULL APPEARANCE: Ryoma cuts a striking figure. He keeps his hair in a long runner's-tail that reaches nearly to his waist, and as if that weren't enough, he really likes the color red. All his clothing is red, accented with white and gold, but mostly red. To top it off, he's tall, well-built, and moves with confidence and grace. It is definitely hard to miss him or mistake him for someone else. His face is usually set in a stern or determined expression. PERSONALITY: Ryoma has his shards together. Less crudely, Ryoma is a charismatic man, the perfect model of a Holder's heir. Well-educated, he is an excellent strategist and warrior. He holds himself to extremely high standards, and unfortunately holds others to the same standards, causing friction between himself and his family. They see him as impossible to please and perfectionistic. He is utterly devoted to his Hold and family, however, and will go to any lengths to protect them. He is a man of action, and while he can be patient when needed, he much prefers to be doing, taking the initiative rather than sitting back or being a follower. Lately, he is almost single-minded in his desire to take Corrin back from her kidnappers and reunite his family. While he does not crave power for its own sake, if ambition and cunning help him keep his loved ones safe, then he will embrace them. FAMILY: Sumeragi (father, deceased), Cordelia (stepmother), Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, Corrin (younger siblings) SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A BIRTHPLACE: Relatively well-off hold beholden to Fort HISTORY: Born as the first son and heir to a small but prosperous Fortian hold, Ryoma was embroiled in his hold's rivalry with a Reaches hold from the start. He was born just before their heir Xander, and raised to the same standards of perfection. There was love in his family, though; he adored his younger siblings and idolized his father, learning quickly and well from his tutelage. And though he mourned the death of his birth mother, he took a liking to his stepmother immediately, and treated her with the same affection that he had his mother. He welcomed her daughter as his sibling. Things fell apart when his father was assassinated, and Corrin kidnapped. It had been a trap from the start, an ambush under the guise of peace talks. Ryoma stepped up to fill the hole his father had left, taking over the Hold's operations in all but name, for who would let a child officially run a Hold? He did what he could to keep the Hold running smoothly, protecting his siblings from the fallout and starting to plan to get Corrin back. Once he reached the age of majority, he took over his Hold officially. Not much changed, other than the pressure to start finding a suitable wife. He put it off; he had other things to do, vengeance for his father and sister being one of the foremost. Marriage could come later. Zamth was a complete accident. Dragons had never entered his mind, except for approving Searches of his Hold. He had visited the Trailblazer Hatching for diplomatic reasons, to show that he and his Hold supported the Weyr. He really did not expect a huge brown hatchling to come find him in the Stands. He did what he could to make sure his next-oldest sibling was prepared to take over, while adapting himself to weyrlinghood. Perhaps, if he acquired power as a rider, then he could help his home and family. Besides, he loved Zamth as deeply as any rider loved his dragon, as much as the brown had thrown a wrench in his plans. UPDATES * Summer 2767 - Zamth flies too close to the Fireheights, clipping against them and going careening down. His left wing is badly scraped, and his right hind leg is broken at the knee joint (Major); Ryoma suffers a serious tear to his right shoulder (Major). Category:High Reaches Weyr Category:Brownriders